Question: Convert $\dfrac{31}{4}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $31 \div 4 = {7}\ \text{ R } {3}$ So the improper fraction has $7$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${7} \times \dfrac{4}{4} = {\dfrac{28}{4}}$ This quotient $7$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $3$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{3}}{4}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${7}\ {\dfrac{3}{4}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{28}{4}} + {\dfrac{3}{4}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{31}{4}$.